


Cas's First Shower

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, But still fucks Cas, Dean's in denial, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe he's just pretending though, More smut than fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, We never know, clueless Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: "I'm dirty," Cas said and looked up at me expectantly.~~~Basically, Dean helps Cas out in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This time I decided to post something smutty. I'm kind of new to writing smut but I am getting better every time. This is one of my earlier ones though and I decided to publish it because my friend assured me that it was alright. So here it is, have fun!

**Dean's POV**

"I'm dirty," Cas said and looked up at me expectantly. It'd been a long day and it had definitely taken its toll on the angel. His trench coat was soaked in mud and his hair and face were full of filth. He basically looked like he fell into a dirty puddle, face first.

"Take a shower then," I mumbled, trying to sound as indifferently as possible. Sentences like these could sound very suggestive if you didn't pay attention. I didn't want Cas or _anybody_ to think I was having second thoughts. Because I was certainly not. At all!

"I've never taken a shower before," Cas said matter-of-factly, tilting his head slightly in that adorable way of his, and I looked up at him in surprise.

"What? Of course you have. You never stink," I blurted out.

"I never needed to," Cas answered. "I usually just use my 'angel mojo' to clean myself up." The fact that he used air quotes while repeating my words, made me smirk slightly. Nevertheless, I was confused. Had he really never been in a shower before?

"Well... Why don't you use your angel mojo now then? Seems faster anyway," I suggested.

"I can't," he replied. "I already used too much today and I want to save the rest in case of emergencies." Like one of us dying, I guessed. Happened often enough after all.

"Okay then..." I sighed. "I'll turn on the water for you but you'll have to figure the rest out by yourself."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said and followed me into the bathroom. I got on my knees next to the bathtub and leaned over to turn on the water. It was cold at first but after a few minutes, it was hot enough for a nice warm shower.

"Okay, the water should be alright now," I said and turned back to Cas. "Son of a-- Cas! Why the hell are you naked??" I yelled. Cas stood right in front of me, his clothes laying on the floor next to him. It took all I had to try and move my gaze away from his ... impressive lower parts.

Cas looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "But... I thought that's what people do when they shower. They take off their clothes," he said and I almost barked out a laugh. Almost.

"Yeah, but not with other people still in the room!" I exclaimed and tried my best to hide the fact that my pants were getting tighter at the sight of him. God no, why was I getting a boner now? Cas was a guy, for God's sake!

"You know what, Cas? Forget it. Just get in the shower," I sighed. Seriously. This guy was unbelievable.

I watched him walk towards the tub and get in hesitantly. And no, I totally did not check out his backside from this angle.

The water fell onto his hair, soaking it, and continued down his figure, making his skin look even softer than usual.

"I'm in, Dean," he said and turned to look at me expectantly. "What now?"

"Put shampoo in your hair and wash your body with soap. Then rinse it off. Not that hard," I explained and made an attempt to leave the room. I really shouldn't be in here while my best buddy was showering.

Cas's voice held me back though.

"I am confused, Dean."

I sighed loudly. "What do you want me to do, Cas? Sit back and watch you showering?" It was meant as a joke but I guess part of me knew that Cas would take it seriously. And maybe that was why I said it at all.

"Well, yes, you could do that. Or you could just come in and show me," Cas replied and I could tell that he was being completely serious. Was this guy for real?

"C-Cas, I'm not sure if-" I started, feeling a tiny bit overwhelmed by his request -but also weirdly thrilled- and he interrupted me.

"Dean, if you show me how to do it now, I won't need your help the next time," he reasoned and in that moment, his argument made perfect sense to me. Looking back, not so much.

However, after a few seconds of contemplating, I nodded. "Sure," I said.

I took off my clothes and tried to ignore Cas's blatant stare as I stepped into the shower with him. I ignored that my half-hardness was clearly visible for him and just hoped he wouldn't question it. I had no such luck.

"How do you make it stand like that?" he asked and pointed at my erection without batting an eyelash.

"That- Um... That just happens sometimes. Don't worry about it," I reassured him and coughed awkwardly. My throat was dry all of a sudden and the weirdness of the situation certainly didn't help.

"Anyway," I started, concentrating on the task I was given. "We can either start with shampoo or soap, depending on what you like better."

Cas eyed the two bottles I picked up suspiciously and then pointed to the shampoo randomly. I nodded and put the body wash away for the moment. Then I opened the bottle and emptied some of its content in my hand.

"Turn around," I said to Cas. His eyes had followed my actions curiously and when I told him to turn around, he blinked confusedly but did as he was told.

"So, um... You kinda have to spread it all over your hair. I'm gonna do it for you this time," I mumbled more than said, but Cas nodded in understanding so I figured he'd heard me. I didn't really know how to properly start, so I just stepped a little closer to him, almost touching his back with my chest but not quite, and started massaging the shampoo onto his head slowly.

Apparently, it felt good enough because Cas sighed in contentment and leaned into my fingers eagerly. I cleared my throat again, trying to ignore the awkwardness I felt. I would never, in a hundred years, admit that I was secretly pleased with his reaction. I knew what my hands were capable of.

"I like that, Dean," he purred and I caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes were closed and a small smile had appeared on his face. I grinned to myself involuntarily and continued massaging his head, just because I felt like doing it. He sighed another time but suddenly he froze.

"Um, Dean?" he asked and looked down on himself curiously. "I kinda made my thing stand, too."

Without even looking, I knew he was talking about his dick. God damn it, I'd given Cas a freaking boner! Fuck my life.

I gulped and took a few seconds to calm myself down.

"Um, yeah, like I said... That happens sometimes," I said awkwardly, while Cas was still staring down at his dick. He reached out and pushed at it with one of his fingers. It wobbled from right to left lazily once, making my eyes grow big in disbelief. Had he really just done that?

"Cas!" I exclaimed, quickly averting my eyes. "Please don't!"

He looked up at me with huge innocent eyes and muttered a silent, "Sorry," which I decided to ignore. I shook my head in wonder and quickly decided that I was finished with the shampoo for now.

I picked up the other bottle instead and showed it to Cas.

"Anyway. Now you gotta clean the rest of your body and that's what this one is for."

"Okay," Cas said and I got some of the bottle's contents on my hand. I put the bottle away and stared at Cas's backside in front of me. Now where was I supposed to begin?

I decided to start with what was closest. I moved my hands from his shoulders down his back slowly, stopping right before his ass and moved up to his shoulders again. From there, I traveled down his right arm first, then his left one right after and I could hear Cas make some weird noises that sounded suspiciously like moans, but I didn't really pay attention. I was too concentrated on spreading soap all over Cas's body.

I put some more soap on my hands and decided to continue with his chest and stomach. My hands slid over his chest slowly and I was only barely aware of the fact that I was awkwardly hugging him from behind now. Although I did feel the warmth of his back on my dick clearly.

"Dean-" Cas suddenly panted and I stopped moving my hands. My arms were still wrapped around him.

"What is it, Cas?" I asked, worried that I'd hurt him in some way or another.

"It, um... It feels weird," he said, pointing down to his dick again. I groaned inwardly. That angel and his boner. It certainly wasn't doing any good to my own one. "However, it doesn't feel weird in a bad way," he added with a pensive look on his face.

I didn't answer. What was I supposed to say anyway?

'It's okay, I'm hard, too?' No way in hell.

"Just ignore it," I whispered into his ear and felt him shudder contently. I continued fulfilling my task and wandered slowly down his ribs to his stomach and abdomen. The closer I got to his dick, the heavier Cas's breathing got, and I had to admit, it had an arousing effect on me as well.

When I was a few inches away from his dick, Cas suddenly made a noise that sounded almost like a suppressed cry.

"Cas? You alright?" I asked.

"Dean, please, it's starting to feel uncomfortable." He was holding back tears and I just looked down at his rock-hard dick dumbfoundedly. "Please, Dean, make it stop," he pleaded. And something in me kinda really wanted to do this.

I gulped, my hands still resting on his abdomen. Why would I want this? I wasn't gay.

However, I couldn't ignore the blood rushing to my dick when I thought about helping Cas getting rid of his boner.

Oh God, I was really about to do this.

"Dean..." Cas repeated and I nodded quickly, more to myself than Cas, and I carefully wrapped my slippery hand around his cock. Cas gasped and leaned back into me, his head resting on my shoulder. My heart was pounding in my chest heavily and I was pretty sure Cas could feel it, too.

My hand slowly started to slide up and down his hard dick, trying to find out what made Cas feel good. I'd only ever done this kind of thing to myself and it was weirdly arousing to do it for someone else, especially Cas who had probably never done it before. I let my thumb glide over his slit and heard him moan loudly. And the sound alone almost made me come.

I knew Cas wasn't gonna last long, this probably was his first orgasm after all, and I continued stroking up and down his dick, getting faster and faster, moving in synch with his groans, until I felt him tense up in my arms. And with one final moan, he came all over my hand.

I helped him come down from his high slowly and held him in my arms for a while longer, knowing that the orgasm probably made his knees weak.

I kissed the crook of his neck once without really thinking about it. He didn't complain.

Cas's heavy breathing continued for a while and when he finally opened his eyes again, his head still on my shoulder, he looked up at me in wonder. "That was..." He didn't finish his sentence, but the amazed look on his face spoke for itself.

I let go of him carefully, making sure he was able to stand on his own again, and he turned his body towards me. He looked like he was about to say something but then he caught sight of my own erection. Now that he knew what it meant, he frowned at it shortly and then looked straight into my eyes.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" he asked, the offer genuine and innocent. Just the way he said those words made my dick throb painfully. And I wanted to say no, I really did -I was planning on taking care of it later, as soon as Cas was out of the shower- but all I managed to do was nod insecurely.

Cas nodded, too, as if to confirm that he was going to do as promised and I didn't even have time to rethink my decision because he already had my dick in his hand. He stroked down my length slowly once or twice, drawing out a moan from me, and then stopped suddenly. I groaned in frustration but realized soon that Cas was having a better idea than to just copy my actions.

I almost came just at the sight of Cas getting on his knees in front of me. He looked up at me, looking for a confirmation that he did the right thing, but I couldn't do more than stare at him with big eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he put my dick in his mouth dangerously slow and I couldn't help but throw my head back in pleasure.

He started experimenting what I liked, just like I had with him before, and licked down my length once. It made me suck in a sharp breath, while he continued to take me into his mouth again, swallowing me as deep as he could and then going back to play with my head. He continued doing whatever he thought was a good idea and it made me fall apart fast. He was a fucking natural!

I didn't even notice my hands finding their way into his hair but suddenly they were buried in that beautiful sex hair of his.

As his pace got quicker, I suddenly felt his hand massaging my balls and I struggled to stay upright. When his fingers wandered down to my hole, I moaned like a little slut. While still fucking me with his mouth, he pressed one finger against my entrance and pushed in persistently. I had to let go of his hair to grip the edge of the bathtub and keep me upright, that's how fucking amazing it felt! At this rate, I wasn't gonna last long.

"Cas, I- I'm gonna- soon," I warned, stuttering, but it was too late. His finger hit a spot inside of me that made my sight go white and with a guttural moan, I came right into his mouth. Cas didn't even seem surprised, like he knew it was gonna happen and swallowed my cum without hesitation. He continued fucking me with his finger until I rode out my orgasm and then slowly let go off me.

'So hot,' I thought and for the first time that whole evening, I allowed myself to take in Cas's full naked sight. He had let go off my dick and hole but was still kneeling in front of me, looking up at me expectantly. 'So unbelievably hot,' I thought again.

"What now?" Cas asked.

"Hm?" I mumbled, pulled out of my thoughts.

"I assume we are not finished showering? I still have shampoo in my hair," he said, acting as if we didn't just basically have shower sex.

Wait... Now that I thought of it, Cas might not even know what we'd done exactly.

"Um, just so you know, uh... The part with the... um... What you and I did just now, that's not usually part of showering..." I said, just to clarify.

"Okay," Cas said and I grabbed his hand to help him up. I felt bad for towering over him like that.

"Anyway, let's get that shampoo out of your hair and, um ... everything else off your body," I decided and helped him shower quickly, which wasn't that big of a deal, now that we had both gotten rid of our erections.

I helped him get dry and we smiled at each other one more time before Cas opened his mouth to speak.

"I would like to do that again sometime," he said and I noticed him blush at the words. So he _did_ know that what we did was kind of really intimate... "If that's okay with you..."

"Yes! Yeah. Sure. Whenever you like," I spluttered, also feeling somewhat embarrassed and way too excited but I tried not to show it as much. Cas flashed me a bright smile that warmed up my heart and after getting dressed, he left the bathroom in front of me.

Looking at his clothed backside, I realized there was one important thing I'd learned for certain today.

I might be a _little_ gay for Cas.


End file.
